1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a light emission function which has a function to irradiate an object with light other than flash light before emitting flash light, an apparatus for inspecting parts of a camera having such a light emission function, a camera adjustment apparatus, and a camera part unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventionally proposed various kinds of cameras which can prevent a phenomenon that eyes of a person are picturized in red, which is a so-called red-eye phenomenon, when taking a picture of the person as an object by using a flash. Further, on the other hand, there have been also proposed various kinds of cameras having a self-timer apparatus which appropriately controls a shutter operation timing.
However, when such a red-eye prevention apparatus, i.e., an apparatus which performs pre-irradiation before emitting flash light on a object in order to avoid red eyes and a display apparatus which displays a clocking operation state of a self-timer are separately configured in a camera, this leads to an increase in size of the camera. Thus, Japanese Patent No. 2532739 proposes a camera in which one LED functions as both the display apparatus which displays a clocking state of the self-timer and the red-eye prevention apparatus which performs pre-irradiation for reducing red eyes by changing light emission patterns of these apparatuses.
However, with the camera disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 2532739, since pre-irradiation for reducing red eyes is performed immediately before release, effects tend to be insufficient in some cases. When a person as an object does not pay attention to a light emitter in irradiation for a short time in particular, the effect of reducing red eyes becomes small. Furthermore, in cases where the person pays attention to the light emitter, the person as an object feels dazzled when pre-irradiation with a large quantity of light is suddenly performed. Therefore, the person has a firm facial expression, and it is hard to obtain a picture with a natural sense.
Moreover, when pre-irradiation for preventing red eyes is started with the same color as that in display of the self-timer besides release, the person as an object may possibly take the light to prevent red eyes for the light for the self-timer by only changing a light emission pattern. That is, a picture may be possibly abruptly taken while the person as an object is not aware of the operation state of the camera.